Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1
Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 is the first episode of the fifth season and the 79th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary It's snowing. Meredith has dreams of Derek dying. Derek moves in with Meredith, while Lexie develops an interest in George but realizes it may be futile. The chief is enraged by his number 12 status in a top hospitals list and begins to make the staff work harder. Meanwhile, Erica and Callie avoid each other but eventually decide to be awkward about being together. Cristina gets stabbed but is okay and kisses an Army Trauma Surgeon named Owen Hunt. Full Summary Meredith stands on a hill as candles slowly start to blow out, one by one, and she talks about not believing in happy endings. She says the "happily ever after" thing is a fairy tale that never comes true. The "dark and stormy night" stories are the ones that come true. Next, Meredith rushes into the emergency room where she is told that Derek had an accident trying to avoid hitting a bus. Bailey and Sloan work to save his life as Meredith watches through a window. They finally give up and Meredith sees Bailey mouth the words, "Time of death..." Meredith screams hysterically and wakes up. Hahn, Shepherd, Sloan, Yang, Bailey, Karev, Stevens, and Meredith are huddled around a computer for word on the new rankings of teaching hospitals around the country. Sloan hopes Seattle Grace Hospital could bump Johns Hopkins for the top spot after a year at No. 2. Derek belived they would stay number two, Erica says maybe three but Mark is content with a top-five ranking. As everyone waits impatiently, Bailey is constantly reminded to hit the refresh button, she tells them to stop guessing their positions and speculating but Meredith interrupts to say the list is up. They are all thrown for a loop when the ranking comes in at No. 12. The Chief is outraged after finding out about the 12th position. George tries to calm him down, but Richard doesn’t listen. George asking what it means to be downgraded to a level 2 trauma center doesn’t help either. George is in the locker room with Lexie. He doesn’t know when he’ll get to retake his test with everything that’s hitting the fan, but Lexie says he’ll be ready whenever the test is. She quizzes him and secretly smells him. She pretends to be amazed by the snow, but George thinks it’s a bad sign, since it’s fall. He walks off and she says she adores him. Lexie apologizes for being late, but Cristina doesn’t want to hear an excuse. Meredith wants to talk about the recurring dream she has of Derek dying, but Cristina is too distracted by the hospital’s position. Meredith’s thinking about asking Derek to move in so she can work on her fear. It’s a big step and she doesn’t want to screw it up. She names some past mistakes she’s made, including sleeping with George, which surprises Lexie. Meredith asks Cristina if it’s the right thing to do, but Cristina gets paged. She walks off with her interns and Lexie tries to get more info about Meredith and George from her, but Cristina is not answering. Mark is offended by the 12th position at well, but Derek refuses to praise him on demand. They come across Rose, who only greets Mark. Derek expected them to be civil, but Mark says this is delayed rage. He says Derek also has to break up with her professionally. Erica finds Richard and asks him for a list that she can use to become a better teacher. She wants to help the program regain it’s ranking. Richard says not now, because the snow will cause black ice on the roads and thus lots of traumas, but they will go to Mercy West because that’s still a level 1 trauma center. That pisses him off. So he’s serious about not now. As he walks off, Erica sees Callie and they awkwardly turn around. Bailey is waiting in the ambulance bay with Izzie, Alex, and Meredith. Alex wraps a blanket around Izzie as she’s cold. Bailey is convinced someone will show up. She refuses to believe the rankings and is determined to give the best care possible. She’s still the best and she trained them, so they’re still the best. Cristina comes outside too and criticizes the plan. Meredith points out they’re just waiting for someone to be so badly injured that they have no choice but to come to Seattle Grace as Mercy West is too far away. Izzie asks if God would be okay with that. Bailey forgot about God and wants to get back inside as a damaged limousine drives into the ambulance bay. The driver, a bleeding lady in an evening gown, gets out of the limousine and stammers she drove all by herself. The woman in the passenger seat is bloody as well, but they say they’re not the patient. The patient is Billy, their driver, who flew through the windshield. In the back, another dressed up woman is holding Billy and she asks the doctors to help him. Bailey asks for a gurney and Cristina applies pressure to stop a bleeding while Meredith and Izzie take the other women inside. Bailey arrives inside the ER with Billy, but the Chief steals the patient from her and gets into a trauma room. Betty, one of the women, doesn’t know what’s going on, so Izzie’s gonna order a head CT to make sure it’s nothing more than a concussion. Anna says they should have waited for an ambulance, but Sarabeth says they did, until they decided it took too long. They extracted Billy from the windshield themselves, which Callie thinks is heroic. Neither Sarabeth nor Anna can reach their husbands on their phones. Now they wish they just didn’t try to go to the party in the first place. They drove there separately as they hate it when their husbands bring out the cigars. Sarabeth refuses to let George stitch up her face, allowing only a plastic surgeon to do it. Betty again asks what’s happening. Anna tells her what happened. Erica tells Callie she’s been really busy, Callie says she’s been researching as well. They check in with Bailey if there’s anything else to do for them. Bailey complains to them about the Chief stealing her case and asks Hahn to look at the patient’s scans. Hahn says it’s a hemopericardium and teaches Bailey about this, explaining she’s trying to become a better teacher. Bailey doesn’t want to hear it. Mark comes over and says he teaches like a guru, guiding people on the path to truth and wisdom. Lexie finds George and wants to talk about the surprising thing she’s heard, but he walks up to Sloan to ask him to suture Sarabeth’s face. Mark says he’s a special moron for paging him for a face lac. “Truth and wisdom,” he tells Hahn before walking off. Lexie tells George Mark’s an ass. Meredith finds Cristina, who is not at all pleased with the patients. Meredith says she wants to be like these women, happy with the men they’ve been with for years. Cristina wants to say something, but Derek comes over and takes Meredith with him. On their way to the ER, she says he should see Bailey first as she has the driver. She asks if he wants to live with her. He says yes and asks if she’s ready. She says she’s leaning into wind and her fears to get her happy ending. They enter the trauma room, where Richard just calls time of death on the driver. He’s angry and tells them not to book the OR. Bailey is waiting at the desk and tells Cristina she’s dreaming about an incoming trauma. She’s on the phone with dispatch, where the people keep on talking about three men, who’re most likely going to Mercy West as well. Cristina thinks they may be married to the ball gown ladies. Mark is stitching up Sarabeth’s face. Bailey comes over and she tells the women about another collision, which possibly could have been their husbands. Cristina points out they’re gonna be taken to Mercy West unless the women insist they be brought to this hospital. Anna and Sarabeth say they insist. The ambulances arrive as Bailey, Richard, and Cristina are waiting. Richard and Cristina open up an ambulance, revealing an army doc working on the patient. The paramedics says the man trached the patient in the field. Richard can’t believe he trached a man with a pen. “So?” the army doc asks. They take the patient inside. Cristina notices the army doc’s leg is bleeding and she’s amazed, saying it’s hot. Cristina is with Vincent in the trauma room as Derek and Erica come in. They examine the man as Betty comes in and recognizes her husband. Izzie takes her outside. Derek says the man has a skull fracture and Erica concludes this man gets an express ticket to the OR. Cristina asks to scrub in and she consents. Anna sees Michael, Sarabeth’s husband, in another trauma room and yells he has a pen in his throat. Meredith and George body block her and she keeps calling Michael sweetheart and says she’s here, but Meredith takes her to see her own husband. Richard finds it odd that it was not her husband. Sarabeth then comes in and George tells Richard it’s her husband. George takes her outside. The doctors have taken over from the army doc. Alex is impressed whereas Mark is irritated by him. Mark says he’s gonna need extra hands in the OR, so Bailey and Richard give him Lexie and George. Meredith enter the trauma room where Callie is working on Phil, Anna’s husband. He says the limo hit a patch of ice and the next thing he knew, they were upside down. Phil says he can’t feel his legs. Anna says she’s sorry, but Callie has Meredith take her away and asks for a consult from Shepherd. Cristina finds Richard and tells him Hahn wants him to come take a look at the crush injuries. Richard then notices the army doc is bleeding. He says his car was right behind theirs at the limo, so he caught some impact. Richard is amazed at how he triaged the me. The doc introduces himself as Major Owen Hunt. He just came back to the country on leave. Richard tells Cristina to take care of Major Hunt’s leg before she scrubs in. Owen walks off to go check on his other patients, but Cristina points out he is the patient now. Betty is having scans taken. Izzie constantly has to remind her what happened as her memory resets every 30 seconds. Alex comes in and tells her about the pen trach. He sits down and says a reset button wouldn’t be bad. She asks him how he’s doing. He already told her he’s fine. Izzie says she sometimes still thinks Denny’s right around the corner and it’s been a while since he died, so she knows it can take a while to get used to it. Alex says Rebecca didn’t die. It’s different for him. He thanks her for asking though. Alex then tells Betty she’s in a space ship. He gets paged and Izzie tells Betty what really happened. Alex leaves to go see Bailey. Derek says the man has a depressed skull fracture. He can elevate the bone fragments, but there’s no way to know how much damage has been done. Richard is determined to save this man, although Hahn insists he’s circling the drain. Derek says he has other traumas to get to as well, but Richard insists on operating. Anna tells Meredith she knows it’s pathetic to cheat on your best friend with her husband. Meredith says these things happen. Anna says she had lunch with Michael when they ran into each other at the mall and here they are, 8 months later. She does love Phil, but little pieces of you get chipped or taken away from you by another person so that you’ll fit together. One day, you look up and you don’t even know who you are. Anna says she better get back to her husband. Erica’s graft holds, impressing even herself. Derek needs an instrument to remove the last skull fragment, but he changes his mind and asks for another. Hahn asks why he did that, as she’s observing his teaching style. He says he just changed his mind. Rose scoffs and the other nurses start gossiping. Callie comes in and asks Derek if he can come decompress her patient’s spine. Derek gives Rose a look and says he’s done right now. He asks someone else to close up for him and leaves. Erica asks Richard if they consider Derek a good teacher. Derek and Callie are discussing Phil’s case, but Phil figured out he won’t walk again. He says it’s okay. Anna says they have to do something. Owen appears in the doorway and says they should freeze him if they want him to have a shot at walking again. Outside the room, Derek tells Owen he’d appreciate it he didn’t give his patient and his wife false hope. Owen says he should look into the research, which Callie has seen. Derek says that patient was in his 20s and in primary cardiac health, contrary to his patient. He asks Callie to tell the family this is not an option, despite Uncle Sam’s assessment. Cristina takes Owen to go close up his leg. Bailey is explaining to Sarabeth that Mark is going to repair her husband’s trachea. It’s also possible he’s gonna have to have another surgery to take care of his abdominal injuries. Sarabeth can’t believe this is happening. Alex gives Bailey a document that shows that Sarabeth’s insurance is expiring by midnight. Bailey says they’re going to take care of that, but she asks if there's another card or insurance policy. Sarabeth says her husband takes care of these things. Bailey understands. Cristina is getting ready to stitch up Owen’s leg, but he takes a stapler and closes the wound himself. She remarks he’s not numbed. “So?” he asks. He can’t reach the angle to place the final staples and he has Cristina do it for him. She’s impressed and he thanks her. Callie comes in looking for Owen. Cristina leaves to get to her surgery. Callie wants to hear about the freezing thing. Izzie is in Derek’s OR to show him Betty’s scans. He diagnoses a subdural hematoma, which explains the memory loss, and asks Izzie to book an OR. He’ll come when he finishes up with Anna’s husband. He comments he’s busy today. Rose says it’s his thing to juggle multiple people at a time. Izzie finds Meredith and Cristina and asks about their patients. Cristina is going to scrub in on Betty’s husband, on whom Richard and Erica are still working. He’s a mess. Izzie says Sarabeth’s husband may need another surgery after Derek’s done. She feels for the women. Meredith tells her about the whole cheating situation. It makes Meredith wonder about the point of marriage, wondering what makes you committed if 40 years of marriage doesn’t. She starts talking about moving in with Derek, but Cristina wants her to talk about something else. Izzie says it’s about the man, not the years, and Derek’s a great guy. Cristina leaves. Izzie says George’s a good guy, and Alex too. Meredith asks if she’s together with Alex, but Izzie says no. But it’s nice that he’s changed so they’re friends now, he’s opening up. Cristina tells Richard she did her best to fix up Hunt. She helps him to fix a bleeder. Richard thinks the ranking was a mistake and he’ll make calls as soon as he’s out of the OR. Erica has been observing the other surgeons’ teaching styles. Richard says she should ask her students how they learn best and he turns to Cristina. Cristina says she learns best when she’s asked questions. Erica says that’s what they do during rounds, but Cristina says not everyone does it. Some people just tell you what to do. Erica aggressively asks if she’s talking about her. The patient crashes before Cristina can answer and Richard says they might need to turn to damage control. Richard sees a tear in the renal artery and allows Cristina to stitch it up. Sarabeth is talking to her husband and tells him she called the insurance and credit card company. Their cards have been cancelled. She doesn’t understand and needs to know what to do. Anna appears in the doorway. Lexie is sorry, but they need to get Michael to Dr. Sloan now. They take him away. Alex comes in and Sarabeth asks him who she has to call. Alex says he’ll see what he can do. Sarabeth thanks him. George has difficulties doing a procedure, but Lexie encourages him. Mark asks if she’s his little cheerleader and sends George out to go check if the OR is ready. He does the procedure himself and Lexie comments he’s unnecessarily mean to George. She asks him to be nicer. He wonders why she’s talking to him. She thought their connection with Meredith and Derek made them closer. He notices she’s in love with George, but she won’t admit it and tells him to shut up. He teases her about it. Alex asks Meredith if she knows anything about patient insurance as he’s trying out to help out a patient. Meredith doesn’t, but she now recognizes his softer side Izzie was talking about. He asks what Izzie told her. Meredith says she said he’s changed and is a great man. He says it’s a lie if she told Meredith that he cried. He mumbles she should have kept her mouth shut and walks off. Meredith says she just made a stupid joke, but he doesn’t hear her anymore. Cristina’s stitch won’t hold so Richard has to take over. He thought she already had done that kind of stitch. She says she has hundreds of times. On hearts, Erica says. She handled the bowel wrong, which she would know if she weren’t allowed to clock so many cardio hours at the expense of her general surgery knowledge. Mark says Michael’s vocal cords are damaged beyond repair. George answers one of Lexie’s questions, prompting Mark to say that the fact that he gets to retake the test doesn’t make him the big man on campus. Lexie tries to get Mark to be nice and tells him to shut up when he calls her a coward. Michael’s pressure drops. Richard and Erica have to shock their patient’s heart. Derek’s patient is in distress as well. Mark says they’re losing Michael. Sarabeth is once again explaining to Betty what happened. Anna comes over as Sarabeth says they’re all going to be fine. As Izzie has Betty sign documents, Derek and Mark come over. Derek tells Anna her husband is still paralyzed. She’s horrified and asks about Michael. Mark says he’ll never be able to talk again. Anna says they have to be strong for Phil and Michael. Derek says he’ll be ready for Betty in OR 1. Richard comes over and tells Betty that Vincent is out of surgery, but still critical. He introduces her to Dr. Yang, who’s personally responsible to make sure that Vincent makes it through the night. Cristina promises to keep Betty posted. Betty asks about what and wonders where she is. Izzie explains about the memory loss. Derek finds Rose and asks her to look at him. He says she can’t be in his OR if she’s gonna behave like this. She sighs and says she’s been acting this way because she’s carrying his child. He’s perplexed. “Ha! Gotcha!” she says and laughs. She says he deserved it. He says she should transfer to another specialty. She tells him the same thing. He says he’s a neurosurgeon, so he can’t. She says he should’ve thought of that when he repeatedly assured her he was over his ex. She’ll see him the OR as she refuses to go anywhere. Callie finds Richard to talk about therapeutic hypothermia to make Phil Loomis walk again. Callie shows him the research and confesses Derek thinks it’s too risky because of his age. Callie says she can do the procedure, she just needs his okay. George asks Lexie what she was doing in the OR. She says she was helping him, but he replies talking to an attending like that is not helping at all. He wonders what makes her think she can get away with it. He then is horrified thinking she’s sleeping with Mark. She denies that firmly and asks if he’s jealous. Of the fact that she can tell Sloan to shut up, yes, he is. George says Sloan was right though, he’s screwed up a lot recently. George says he can take care of himself though. Meredith is talking to Cristina about Derek, despite her not wanting to hear it. Meredith says she has no room for Derek’s stuff and that he’s really chatty. They’re going to build a house together on their land, because they’ll be married and she’ll be Dr. Mrs. Shepherd. After that, they’ll have chatty babies with perfect hair and a chatty husband and they’ll live in the wilderness. Cristina walks outside and Meredith follows her while continuing to talk. Then Meredith will start sleeping with Cristina’s husband. She thinks she’s gotta tell Derek she’s changed her mind. Cristina can’t hold herself together any longer and yells to shut up. She can’t listen to Meredith talking about her relationship anymore. She’s heard it all before and she’s got to listen to every up and down in their relationship every single time. She almost killed a man in surgery today. If Meredith really wants to know what she thinks, it’s that she and Derek won’t work. Moving in together is a massive mistake. Meredith is dreaming of dead Derek, which should tell her it won’t work. Cristina says happily ever after doesn’t exist. So Cristina asks Meredith to consider the possibility of shutting the hell up, because she can’t listen to it anymore. Cristina says she’s done and wants to walk back into the hospital, but she slips on the ice and falls to the ground. Meredith looks at her and says she kinda deserved that. Cristina laughs a little and asks her to help her back up as an icicle breaks off from the roof above her. It impales Cristina in abdomen. Meredith rushes inside to go get help while Cristina groans in pain. Cast 501MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 501CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 501IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 501AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 501GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 501MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 501RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 501CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 501MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 501LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 501EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 501DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 501OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 501BettyKenner.png|Betty Kenner 501NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 501PhillipLoomis.png|Phil Loomis 501MichaelBreyers.png|Michael Breyers 501SarabethBreyers.png|Sarabeth Breyers 501AnnaLoomis.png|Anna Loomis 501InternSteve.png|Intern Steve (right) 501InternDani.png|Intern Dani (Far right) 501Paramedic.png|Paramedic (left) 501InternsLucyandMegan.png|Intern Lucy (far right) and Intern Megan (second from right) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Mariette Hartley as Betty Kenner *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *Cliff DeYoung as Phillip Loomis *John Getz as Michael Breyers *Bernadette Peters as Sarabeth Breyers *Kathy Baker as Anna Loomis Co-Starring *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani *Terrance Christopher Jones as Paramedic *Joy Osmanski as Intern Lucy *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan Medical Notes Billy Matthews *'Diagnosis:' **Arterial bleed **Crush injuries **Hemopericardium *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Billy, 45, was in a car accident in which he went through a windshield. He had severe bleeding from his abdomen. He had multiple crush injuries and hemopericardium. Before they were able to get him into surgery, they lost him. Betty Kenner *'Diagnosis:' **Subdural hematoma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Izzie Stevens (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Betty was in a car accident in which she sustained a head injury and had confusion and memory loss. She was taken for a CT, which revealed a subdural hematoma, which explained her memory loss. They planned surgery to relieve the pressure with the hope that it would help with the memory loss. Anna Loomis *'Diagnosis:' **Arm laceration *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Anna was in a car accident. She had a cut on her arm with glass in it, so the glass was removed and the wound stitched up. Sarabeth Breyers *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration **Bruised arm *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Sarabeth was in a car accident. She had a cut on her face and a bruised arm. She insisted that she needed a plastic surgeon to stitch up her face, not an intern. Michael Breyers *'Diagnosis:' **Crushed trachea **Liver laceration **Bruised kidney *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Lexie Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Tracheotomy **Surgery Michael, 58, was brought to the hospital after a car accident. Owen had given him a tracheotomy in the field to restore breathing. He had a crushed trachea and was taken for a CT. From there, he was taken to the OR. They were able to repair the damage to restore his breathing, but his vocal folds were damaged beyond repair, meaning he'd never speak again. Vincent Kenner *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration **Depressed skull fracture **Abdominal bleed **Crush injuries **Aortic tear *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Erica Hahn (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Vincent, 58, was brought to the ER after a car accident. He had muffled heart sounds and a large scalp laceration. He was taken into the OR. He had an aortic tear and a depressed skull fracture, so he was taken into surgery. In surgery, he started bleeding heavily and a tear in his renal artery was discovered. Cristina stitched up the tear, but the stitch she used didn't hold and he continued to decline. After surgery, he was stable, but critical. Phillip Loomis *'Diagnosis:' **Paralysis **C6 to T1 crushed spine *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) *'Treatment:' **Spinal decompression Phillip came into the ER after a car accident. He had no feeling in his lower body, so a neuro consult was called. Callie got Derek for a spinal decompression. His spine was crushed from C6 to T1, impinging on the cord. They didn't believe he'd be able to walk again, but Owen suggested therapeutic hypothermia, which Derek immediately rejected. He had his spinal decompression and was still not expected to be able to walk. Owen Hunt *'Diagnosis:' **Leg laceration *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Staples Owen got a laceration to his leg, which Cristina was told to fix. He decided not to wait and stapled his own leg shut without being numbed. He had Cristina do the last few because he couldn't get the angle right. Cristina Yang *'Diagnosis:' **Stab injury *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Cristina slipped on ice and was impaled by an icicle. Music "Black Tables" - Other Lives "Youthless" - Beck "Wins" - Jade McNelis "Jungle Drum" - Emilíana Torrini Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Dream a Little Dream of Me, originally sung by The Mamas & The Papas. *This episode scored 18.29 million viewers. *The prep dates for this episode (and the next) were from June 28, 2008 to July 17, 2008. *Filming for this episode (and the next) was scheduled from July 8, 2008 to July 29, 2008. *The episode begins roughly at 4:15pm and finishes roughly at 2:30am. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kevin McKidd as doctor Owen Hunt, who would later become a main character. *This two-part episode has two dreams: the dead Derek dream and Cristina's dream of her and Meredith. *This episode, along with the second part, was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Makeup for a Single-Camera Series (Non-prosthetic). *There was no separate Grey Matter blog post for this episode, but there is one for the second part. Gallery Episode Stills 5x01-1.jpg 5x01-2.jpg 5x01-3.jpg 5x01-4.jpg 5x01-5.jpg 5x01-6.jpg 5x01-7.jpg 5x01-8.jpg 5x01-9.jpg 5x01-10.jpg 5x01-11.jpg 5x01-12.jpg 5x01-13.jpg 5x01-14.jpg 5x01-15.jpg 5x01-16.jpg 5x01-17.jpg 5x01-18.jpg 5x01-19.jpg 5x01-20.jpg 5x01-21.jpg 5x01-22.jpg 5x01-23.jpg 5x01-24.jpg 5x01-25.jpg 5x01-26.jpg 5x01-27.jpg 5x01-28.jpg 5x01-29.jpg 5x01-30.jpg 5x01-31.jpg 5x01-32.jpg 5x01-33.jpg 5x01-34.jpg 5x01-35.jpg 5x01-36.jpg 5x01-37.jpg 5x01-38.jpg 5x01-39.jpg 5x01-40.jpg 5x01-42.jpg 5x01-43.jpg 5x01-44.jpg 5x01-45.jpg 5x01-46.jpg 5x01-47.jpg 5x01-48.jpg 5x01-49.jpg 5x01-50.jpg 5x01-51.jpg 5x01-52.jpg 5x01-53.jpg 5x01-54.jpg 5x01-55.jpg 5x01-56.jpg 5x01-57.jpg 5x01-58.jpg 5x01-59.jpg 5x01-60.jpg 5x01-61.jpg 5x01-62.jpg Quotes :Meredith: And then you know what's gonna happen after he moves in don't you? We build a house on his land, which will be OUR land because we'll be married. And then I'll be Dr. Mrs. Shepherd. And you know what comes after that don't you? Babies. They'll be his babies so they'll have perfect hair, and they'll be chatty. So I'll have five chatty children, a chatty husband, and live in a house in the wilderness. And then I'll start sleeping with your husband. I gotta tell him I've changed my mind. Don't you think? :Cristina: Meredith! ---- :Lexie: (to George after he has left the room) I totally adore you by the way. ---- :Meredith: So, we're standing out here in the hopes that someone is severely injured? Wishing and praying that someone is so hurt and so near death that the ambulance has to bring them here, because we're closer than Mercy West? :Miranda: Yep. :Izzie: Wow. You and God are cool with that? :Miranda: Damn it. I forgot about God. ---- :Mark: I'm kind of a guru. They ask me for help and I guide them to the path of truth and wisdom. ---- :Richard: Am I to understand you stole these traumas from Mercy West? :Miranda: I have no idea what you're talking about. :Richard: Good job. 'Cause now it's personal. ---- :Richard: With a pen!? You trached this guy with an ink pen? :Owen: So? :Cristina: Pen trach? Hot! ---- :Meredith: I don't want to say you deserved that, but you totally deserved that! See Also *Episode Transcript de:Es war einmal... (Teil 1) fr:Nouveaux espoirs... it:Sognami (1/2) Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes